


Chicken

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Tom reflects on his new life as Eve wakes up for another morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Being Human' nor am I profiting off this.
> 
> There is some lightly implied George, Nina, Tom.

The chicken coop is tiny and loud, reeking of shit and stale hay. Tom can remember a time, barely that he would have begged and pleaded with McNair to allow them chickens, but now he cannot bring himself to enjoy them.

The chickens are for Eve. Their little coop is rickety with poor materials built by his hand. 

Eve handles their care and starts the mornings by stumbling over him, babbling excitedly about how many eggs this one or that one lays. 

Crosses decorate the wall of their shit shack: a one story house which consists of a shared bedroom, bathroom and cramped kitchen space. Their sinks are mustard yellow and home to dead roaches and rusty faucets. Their teakettle is mostly rust, but still he attempts to stretch out as many uses as he can. 

It's the only reminder of Annie around. The glasses are scratched and bent. The hair clip is preserved, but her hair is too thick even with all the cuttings he gives. Eve wears the gloves, which he worries makes her parents spin in their graves. 

It's not a gift to them though what he does, but a gift for Annie. The few residents left call this place Denver. For now it's her place to be a silly child. 

For now, his gift to them is merely a far nightmare. 

For now, she stays a child with chickens and this hardened man with his assortment of memories, of his pack.


End file.
